Miss Calamy
by Lady Eli
Summary: Alexandria Calamy is caught on the HMS Surprise as she recieves orders to sail to the far side of the world.  Through her letters to her friend, Catherine, the voyage is documented in a lady's perspective.
1. The HMS Surprise

Aboard the HMS Surprise, 

Upon request by my dearest friend, Catherine, I have resolved to fill this book with my thoughts and experiences while I voyage aboard the HMS Surprise. I must, first, reveal the events that have brought me here. It was only last week that my little brother, Peter, sent word that he had been assigned a ship - that of Jack Aubry's command. My father and Captain Aubry were very well aquainted, and I believe much of my childhood was filled with memories of the Captain (of course then he was a struggling officer - can you imagine that?). Peter also expressed a desire for me to come and meet with them. Upon reading the letter, I at once had my travelling chest packed and made my way to the ship's port of call. The journey was not that long, and I only had to stop to buy this little book, my dearest posession while I am away from you, as I thought of your parting words to me!

As soon as I reached the ship I was welcomed aboard. Peter was more than happy to see me, and it was truely a pleasure to see Captain Aubry again. Peter, being little more than ten years younger than I, never had a chance to meet the captain before our father died, but I could tell that he liked him just as well as I did. Father would've been quite proud to see him, and I have to admit I was quite taken aback by how grown up he looked. After a lovely dinner with some of the officers, Jack asked me if I had any travel plans. I truely wished to visit mother, so I told him as much. He agreed to have me aboard, calling it a pleasure, and here I am - a guest aboard a solid ship manned by the famous Jack Aubry and his well known surgeon friend Dr. Maturin. As I've had a full day I've nothing to add on but my regret that you couldn't make this journey with me.

As Always,

Alexandria Calamy

* * *

This is my first attempt at a 1st person story, so please review. This is based on the movie, as I've found it's hard to create a fic that tries to please both movie and book fans. For now the chapters are short, as each is a story entry but as the voyage runs the entries will get longer. Please let me know - good, bad, or eh?

Lady Eli


	2. A Strange Twist

A Strange Twist,

Catherine, before you read about the rest of my day you must understand my feelings now. I am scared to my wit's end and I'm sure that whatever has happened will change my life forever. There can be no way that this was not anticipated nor intended, so I must smile and bear it and say that it is the good Lord's will. Now for the news. I will not see mother. I will not see England. I am now on my way to the Americas - no not the colonies - but the Caribbean if I understand correctly. 

This morning I woke in the small area set aside as the doctor's ward. My hammock was comfortable, despite the fact it's terribly improper for a lady of my age to use one. Above me I could hear shouting and feet running to and fro, but I thought nothing of it. While I dressed, the Doctor called to me from his own quarters. As soon as I was presentable I let him know and he came in with some strange news. Napoleon's fleet is now on the hunt for us, and the HMS Surprise has been called to destroy the threat of invasion. Stephen, the doctor, kindly explained to me that I would have to travel with them, as there was no way to dock without losing too much time. My mind was flustered and I wasn't sure why this had happened. The doctor kindly asked if he could mix up something to help ease the tension and I agreed.I felt calmer afterwards, but still I needed to hear the news from someone I knew better.

Already, traveling a week or so on the ship seemed to stretch my idea of a comfortable voyage, and they tell me these orders could take months to fulfill. I found my way to the quarter deck, still thinking about the possibility of my voyage, where the captain was giving orders. I looked around for Peter, but he wasn't in sight. Everyone seemed to be making a fuss and all the sails had been unfurled - marking the start of an urgent cruise. Just then Jack seemed to notice me.

"Ah, Miss Calamy - I trust Stephen has given you the latest news?" He asked me in a kind manner.

"Good Morning Captain," I replied to him " Yes, am I truely to stay aboard?"

"My dear, I'm sorry but I have no other choice. I spoke with your brother, he seemed quite sure you would be able to handle a trip of this sort," After a pause he smiled at me, "You'll find Peter below, I believe he hasn't had any sessions yet today"

I smiled and gave my thanks before going below deck. How could my brother do such a thing? I had a short time to ponder this before I found an officer to point me in the right direction. He was very kind and quite handsome, and upon my asking he introduced himself as Mr. Hollum. He had a kind of sadness about him that made me wonder his story, but of course I kept my tongue and asked only for my brother's whereabouts. He took my arm as a gentleman would and showed me to the Midshipman's Quarters. I thanked him kindly, very kindly, and proceeded to question my brother. In the end I got nowhere - unless you count a voyage to the caribbean as somewhere. Or unless you count meeting a man like Mr. Hollum.

Your Most Loyal Friend,  
Alexandria Calamy  



	3. The Startling Truth

The Startling Truth

Sweet Catherine fear not for my life. I am safe no matter what you hear! The truth is, although the crew does not know it, we were being followed - hunted down by the French. It's been quite a few days since I've last written, but the truth is that there isn't much excitement aboard the ship. Everyone talked of battle, thatis for sure, but nobody expected such an attack as we had this morning. Out of the fog they came, a towering ship full of the French! For some reason the sailors were alerted of the presence of a ship (at that point I was kindly shoved below instructed to help Dr. Maturin if the need arose). 

Nothing happened though, and having just woken up I wanted to get a breath of air before it was too hot on deck. As soon as I had set foot on the deck I heard the captain yell to get down and I lost all control of my limbs. I believe I must've been the first person to hit the deck at that command! I was so scared, I could feel my heard pounding as I lay still for what seemed like minutes before I heard the whoosh and crash of cannonfire. It was all around me, splintering the wood to create miniature bombs headed for every unprotected sailor. As soon as the first round of fire ceased I took the liberty to run back to the doctor. I could already hear the moaning of those who had been closer to the connon's point of impact, and I prayed silently for their safety. 

Within the ship, orderly chaos reigned. Gunmen were ordering themselves into crews, readying the cannons to return fire. The doctor and his apprentice were working to transform my own room into a sick bay for the patients I had just seen on deck. The doctor looked up as I stumbled breathlessly into the room.

"Miss Calamy you are you alright? You must help me - not add to my work, as large as I'm sure this bill will be!" He cried as he ran over to me. I have to admit I must've looked as if I'd seen a ghost. It wasn't until the doctor examined me that I even really thought about my appearance. I was lucky only to have a couple of scratches - there were many worse injuries that day. It was a long time before I was done with my duties in the doctor's ward - but it helped pass the time. When at last I got to breathe, I realized that we had stopped firing, and secretly praised the Lord that we had been spared. On deck I was quietly told that we had used the fog to our advantage. This only made me appreciate Captain Aubry more, and I made a point to tell him so later. 

Nothing else really happened, except for a small piece of conversation I heard from some of the crew. They called the ship a phantom, and even worse, blamed her appearance on dear Mr Hollum. I've gotten to know him quite well now - in all he's said to me I've gotten the idea that he is a respectable gentleman, therefore I couldn't possibly fathom why the crew would be passing around such rumors about the ship. Now, my candle has run out of light and I must turn in as I've most likely got a lot of work ahead of me in caring for the wounded men.

You Ever-faithful,  
Alexandria Calamy  



End file.
